


Of Beards and Best Defenders

by nannersmelo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beard Kink, Carol Danvers is a Good Bro, Endgame Fix-It, F/F, I bent everything to my will because if Thanos can then I can too, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Endgame, Sexy Times, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a n g s t, don't worry i got you, mcu didn't give you tony reacting to the beard?, no beta we die like men, not too explicit tho, of the good kind tho, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannersmelo/pseuds/nannersmelo
Summary: Tony finds out about when Steve had a beard once upon a time, and outraged that he never got to see it, decides to find a way to witness it by himself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 332





	Of Beards and Best Defenders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely Kristin (shcrlockholmcs) HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+Kristin+%28shcrlockholmcs%29+HAPPY+BIRTHDAY+MY+LOVE%21).



> READ THESE, THEY ARE IMPORTANT FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF THE FIC!!!
> 
> Heya guys! Soooo, this is a bit of a random project lol actually, I wanted to gift a darling friend of mine for her birthday, and twitter fed me with this prompt, so I just HAD TO. Not to mention how FRUSTRATED i am that Tony never got to have a glance at Steve's magnificent beard, so I decided to fix that myself.
> 
> NOW, a few details that I didn't really address much in the story but that are important for your understanding:
> 
> \- I said F*ck canon, and changed a lot regarding the last battle;  
> \- Tony and Pepper were not a couple before the snap. They broke things off before CW;  
> \- Natasha does not die because Carol went with her and Clint to Vormir (like some BTS pics showed). Not sure what happened there, but Carol managed to keep Nat alive AND got the stone, so nobody dies, mwah;  
> \- They rebuilt the compound, so that's where they are. It's like the 2.0 version that was build fast because power of money + Stark tech lol  
> \- This fic has a "post credit scene", because I can, lmao.
> 
> I think that about covers it! Any "plothole" you detect, just feel free to fill it with your own imagination. This one-shot is already a behemoth, if I added EVEN MORE details I might as well have started a multi-chap mfaeklmflag.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this! I poured my soul into it, and while I'm really demanding and overly critic about my work, I at least hope it will be a quick but satisfying read <333
> 
> Enjoy, and Kristin, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!!!

**PART I**

Tony narrowed his eyes as he stared at the screen. Surely looking into F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s recordings from past days due boredom wouldn’t be much of a fun activity, but he had done it anyway because... why not? Sure the compound had mostly been silent back then after the fall out between him and Steve, that ended up fracturing and tearing the Avengers apart, but at least Tony would get to check what he missed, even if they were little details he wouldn’t give much of a damn about in normal days.

The footage had been mostly sped forward, however, since there wasn’t much activity on the tapes. Some things with Vision and Wanda before everything went to shit — Vision, damn, it still hurt to think about him —, or little moments between him and Rhodey during his rehabilitation program. It was proving to be a task that was only adding to Tony’s boredom, when something quite specific caught his attention and had him requesting F.R.I.D.A.Y. to rewind the footage, that being the reason why Tony was currently gawking at the screen.

A HD image of Steve was plastered on it, but that didn’t happen to be the most striking fact. No, what had Tony freezing the footage to stare, was the fact that one Steven Grant Rogers had been sporting _a face full of beard_ , which was quite the stark contrast with how the man usually carried himself — always so clean, prim and proper; the perfect image of an American golden boy.

And God, it was ridiculous how _good_ it looked on him.

Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat and blinked back to reality and out of his dazed state as Steve’s bearded face remained there, practically taunting him and honestly making him want to scream in frustration. Ever since their disagreement back in 2016, Tony had been valiantly trying to move past his attraction for the captain — resolve that had taken quite the hit once Tony was returned to earth after their colossal failure against Thanos and Steve, _glorious_ and _not dusted_ Steve, had sprinted towards him like his life depended on it.

Tony remembers looking into those bright blue eyes for the first time in a long time and feeling the walls he had raised around his heart trembling. “ _I lost the kid,_ ” he had choked out; the pain of having watched Peter disintegrate before his very eyes while he could do nothing to stop it still too fresh and raw for him to bear talking about it.

“ _Tony,_ ” Steve had breathed out, and the softness present in his tone made Tony’s already weak kneels fail him for good, “ _we lost._ ”

That had been the last blow, and before Tony knew, he had completely crumbled inside Steve’s arms, needing to be carried to the medicinal aisle of the compound so his debilitated condition could be taken care of.

Later that same night, he had snapped at Steve; all the anger, all the pain and all the grief becoming too much for Tony to hold any longer, and in the next day, when Steve and the others returned with the crushing news that Thanos had destroyed the stones before dying, Tony snapped again — only this time he sent them away and yelled at Steve that he ‘ _never wanted to see his stupid, lying face ever again_ ’. He remembers how the already broken Steve seemed to shatter even more at his outburst, but Tony didn’t care back then. He was too pained; too mad to see any reason, mainly because he had to hear that Pepper had been dusted away too. God, it had been too much. They hadn’t been together since they broke things off before Steve and Tony had their apocalyptical altercation, but Pepper was still one of Tony’s biggest treasured friends, and to hear she was gone, too? Because he had been an incompetent? Because _Steve_ hadn’t been by his side to help against Thanos? It was too _damn much_ , and if Rhodey hadn’t been there to keep his head above the water, Tony had no idea how he would have made through the five years that passed after Tony kicked everyone out of the compound and ‘retired’ to some secluded farm in a remote location where he hoped nobody would bother him.

Until his ‘peace’ came to and end when Steve and Natasha showed up in his property accompanied of Scott and a ludicrous plan that sounded absolutely impossible and straight out of a sci-fi movie, but that surprisingly enough, ended up working out in the end.

Of course it almost got them all killed, but thanks to Carol Danvers, that hadn’t happened a second time. Tony had decided to wield the power of the stones and do to Thanos the same he had done to them, but before he could even get to Thanos or the stones, Carol had pounced at him again. With much struggle, she managed to rip the stones off the makeshift glove Tony had made, and the next thing he knew, Thanos and his gigantic army were dust flying in the wind.

Carol hadn’t suffered the same amount of damage that Bruce had after the snap, but her arm was in a terrible shape and she needed immediate medical attention if she wanted to keep the limb and have it functioning again. Natasha volunteered to look after her, saying she owed Carol for saving her life back in Vormir, and nobody really argued with her since she looked as fierce and deadly as she had looked when Carol had fallen clutching her wounded arm.

Tony, for one, was constantly looking after the female captain along with Natasha, also feeling indebted to her for what she had done for them — not to mention he adored her strong personality and how the two of them hit it off amazingly, and before both knew, they had fallen into a great companionship that Tony just couldn’t see himself without.

Carol stayed at the compound with the others, where Tony could offer her the best medicine care one could provide, and albeit grumpy about being grounded and forced to be out of commission by Fury until she was properly healed, she enjoyed the accommodations and the company, so she never really complained.

Other than that, the universe had been saved, those who were lost had been returned, and things were back as they should be — but some things? Those never change.

‘Things’ being Tony relentlessly pining over Steve, that is.

The captain surely didn’t help, since after things went back to normal Steve became one of the most wonderful companies Tony could have around. His stubbornness had toned down quite a lot, seeing he was more flexible and inclined to hear Tony out when the engineer disagreed about something during a mission or on the casual days. He also was extremely soft and caring, always bringing him meals when he forgot to eat — “ _Damn, Stark_ ” Barnes had laughed one day, “ _You turned my best friend into a housewife. Take responsibility._ ” —, and Tony would have been annoyed had he not been a besotted fool that couldn’t handle a smile from the man without blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush

But _this_? This was _different_.

Steve already looked attractive by default with that symmetric and angelic face and those bright blue eyes, but slap a beard on the picture, and suddenly the man becomes the type of guy Tony would have constant wet dreams about — not that he already didn’t have those involving clean shaven Steve.

Bearded Steve looked older, mature, and much for Tony’s desperation — insanely _hot,_ regardless of the beat up Captain America suit and the black circles under his eyes. He looked like a damn street hobo in a way one would never expect Captain America look, and Tony was just so damn angry at the fact that the infuriating man managed to pull off that look and look drop-dead gorgeous in it.

He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse, but judging by his racing heart and flushed cheeks as he stared at the screen? _Definitely_ a curse.

“Fuck,” Tony swore under his breath, “when I think I’m getting past this— _goddammit_ Rogers.” 

He pressed play and allowed the video to resume, unashamedly demanding F.R.I.D.A.Y. to zoom on Steve’s cold expression and focusing on every detail of the captain’s face, while completely ignoring whatever bullshit Ross was yapping about. Just the man’s voice was enough to annoy Tony, but he couldn’t care — he was far too distracted with the sights.

Until…

“ _I’m not looking for forgiveness, and I’m way past asking permission,_ ” bearded Steve ground out in that serious tone that send shivers of pleasure down Tony’s spine, “ _Earth just lost her best defender, so we are here to fight, and if you want to stay in our way…_ ” Steve glowered at Ross’ hologram, “ _we will fi_ _g_ _ht you too_.”

Tony released a low grunt as heat pooled in his gut, causing him to clench his fists on top of the table as he attempted to gather his bearings. ‘ _Polite and faithful to the law_ ’ Steve was attractive, but confrontational ‘ _let’s do it_ _baby_ _I am the law_ ’ Steve? Jesus _Christ_ , Tony needed a moment. Not to mention that stupid beard that gave the man a deliciously feral—

 _Wait a minute._ Tony’s heated thoughts halted, and he re-winded the footage.

 _“_ _Earth just lost her best defender._ _”_

Rewind. Stop. Play

_“Earth just lost her best defender.”_

Tony swallowed nervously. Rewind.

“... _just lost her best defender_ …”

Rewind.

“... _her best defender._ ”

Rewind.

“... _best defender.”_

The screen froze once he hit pause, and Tony stared as his mind became a whirlwind of panicked thoughts. Steve couldn’t have meant _him_ , right? There’s no way. Sure there had been two years since they had broken things off in terrible terms, and Steve did send that half-assed apology in the form of a letter and a prehistoric phone, but… there’s no way Steve could have such a high opinion of him.

… Could he?

“Fri.”

“ _Yes, boss?_ ”

“Was this recorded before or after I went to space?”

“ _Afterwards, boss. It happened a few hours later_ _,_ _when Captain Rogers and his team arrived from rescuing Scarlet Witch and the Vision from Germany.”_

Tony worried his lower lip. There is no way Steve meant Strange or the kid, seeing he didn’t know either that well back then, so unless any other avenger had gone into space after him, Steve had most likely referred to Tony, and he had no idea how that made him feel. Happy? Shocked? Fulfilled? Confused? Tony groaned. Arousal was somewhat easier to deal with since it was just a carnal desire, but _feelings_? He never knew what to do with those, _mainly_ when Mr. Rogers was in the picture.

Sure he was single — things hadn’t really worked with Pepper even after she was snapped back, after all —, but he couldn’t just look at Steve and ask if the guy would like to go out on a date or something. Tony’s bisexuality was news to no one, but Steve? He had _no_ idea. Tony had had the hope that maybe Steve would eventually show signs that he swung both ways due some lingering looks he sometimes caught being directed his way, but given Steve didn’t seem to have dated a single guy — that Tony knows of, at least — he was unsure. Surely America’s golden boy wasn’t gay, right? Would ruin his reputation or whatever the hell conservationist a-holes preach about, not to mention the guy was originally from a time where being gay could actually land you in jail, so let’s just say Tony’s hopes that Steve would reciprocate his feelings one day weren’t really the biggest, which, _ugh._

“ _Boss,_ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice startled him out of his reverie, “ _are you still interested in any recordings involving Captain Rogers?_ ”

Tony sobered up, “Kinda, yeah. Why?”

“ _Because there is something I think you should see,_ ” She explained, having Tony to perk up in interesting, “ _I imagine it would make you happy, given your obvious infatuation towards the Captain._ ”

Tony gasped in outrage, eyes wide, “Obvious infat— okay little miss, just put the damn video and hush unless you want me to donate you to the nearest college.”

“ _Sure thing, boss,_ ” FRIDAY’s agreed sounding far too amused for a computer program. Tony huffed and shook his head fondly. Why did he need to give his creations so much personality?

His attention was dragged back to the screen when the recording began to play, and Tony immediately recognized Bruce as the scientist approached Steve; the others having cleared the room for whatever reason.

“ _Hey cap,_ ” Bruce called, causing Steve to startle out of the thoughtful daze he seemed to be in, “ _Been awhile… you sure look different._ ”

Steve chuckled tiredly and ran a gloved hand through his somewhat long hair and the goddamned beard Tony happened to be enthralled with, “ _Yeah, guess you could say that. I’m sorry I wasn’t around to greet you once you arrived._ ”

“ _It’s_ _alright_ _, I heard you had your reasons._ ” Bruce assured him, and Steve pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“ _My reasons, right_ _._ ” He sighed, “ _Well, where have you been? And where’s Thor?_ ”

“ _It’s kind of a long story, I’ll tell you all about it whenever we are not facing any impending doom, but about Thor… uh,”_ Bruce paused, sorrow and grief sparkling inside his eyes as his expression grew sullen, “ _I don’t… I don’t think he made it, Steve. Thanos had us, and Hulk and I barely managed to escape with life. I mean… the big guy did absolutely_ nothing _against him, Steve. He didn’t even flinch!_ ” Bruce told Steve, voice oozing frustration, “ _Not to mention that now he doesn’t want to come our for some reason, maybe he’s scared or whatever, but that means now I’m useless and_ —”

“ _Hey, that’s not true_ ,” Steve immediately argued with raised brows, “ _you bring much more to the table than just brawn, Bruce._ ”

Bruce sighed, “ _Yeah, I guess, but having a big brain definitely didn’t keep Tony from feeling like he had to launch himself into space! If only I had done more_ —”

Tony closed his eyes and felt the bitter taste of guilt souring his mouth. He had never considered how that entire situation had affected Bruce, struggling as he was, because there wasn’t really any time for him to ruminate on that. Then the snap happened and there was so much pain and grief and—

“ _It wasn’t your fault, Bruce,_ ” Steve’s sorrowful voice interrupted Tony’s mulling, “ _It was mine._ ”

Tony’s head jerked up at Steve’s words; eyes widening and heart thudding violently against his chest as his eyes focused back on the forlorn looking man. _No._

“ _I should have been here, by his side._ ” Steve said with a tone so defeated that Tony felt his heart constrict inside his chest, “ _I promised I would, you know? After everything that happened I was decided to not fail him again, to be here as soon as he needed me, but… I wasn’t, now was I?_ ” Steve released yet another pained chuckle and dropped down on the nearest chair, burying his face in his hands and practically choking out the next words, “ _And now he’s gone._ ”

There was a pregnant pause, and Tony felt his eyes water as he witnessed just how distressed Steve had been. God, he had no idea, and the way he had yelled at Steve when they met after everything that had happened…

He inhaled sharply and rubbed at his face. _Fuck._ This is _not_ where he thought his night was going.

Bruce then proceeded to reluctantly sit by Steve’s side on another chair, remaining silent for a moment longer before he removed the burner phone from a pocked and offered it to Steve, “ _I was told he carried this everywhere._ ” Bruce commented, and Tony closed his eyes because yeah… he did carry that thing everywhere, and as stupid and pathetic as it may sound, it brought him some comfort.

Steve, however, stared at the device in such a painful way that one would think the thing killed his mother. “ _I’m such an idiot._ ”

Tony bit his lip. _Yeah, you sure are, dumbass._

“ _What exactly happened between you two, Steve?_ ” Bruce cautiously asked, mindful of Steve’s wounded expression, “ _I arrive here and Tony tells me you guys had a fall out? That the Avengers have broken up?_ ”

Steve sighed, “ _It’s an equally long story, but summing up… I broke his trust, and therefore, what we used to have._ ”

Bruce frowned, “ _And that’s it? Nobody tried to fix things?_ ”

“ _It’s complicated, but I did give him this phone in case he needed anything._ ” Steve chuckled humorlessly, “ _Always thought he would call to curse at me for sending it. Never happened, though._ ”

Tony felt something warm roll down his cheek, and was quick to wipe it off before the reality he was crying settled in. Yeah, he almost did call Steve, _several_ times. He wanted to call and yell at him that he was a damn coward, that he would never be forgiven, and that he could take that half-assed apology of his and shove it up where it hurts… but, at the end of the day, Tony never did it.

He never did, because he knew that as soon as he got to hear Steve’s voice, all his resolve and anger would dissolve and he would immediately crumble — probably caving in to the desire of forgiving Steve. He couldn’t allow it, not that soon. He needed time to allow things to heal, and he couldn’t trust Steve that easily anymore, not after learning what the man had kept from him out of fear he would attack Barnes.

Tony wasn’t proud of how Steve Rogers turned out to be his weakness, but it was useless to deny the truth any longer, mainly seeing how stupidly fast his heart had gotten upon watching Steve being heartbroken about their separation and Tony never having used that damn phone that yeah, he carried everywhere because he had some masochist hope that one day Steve himself would make contact. Tony sighed. _What a fool._

“ _I just need to hear his voice, you know?_ ” Steve confessed, causing Tony’s heart to skip a beat, “ _It was hard to give much of a damn out there. I didn’t care for much other than keeping my_ _share of the_ _team alive. It was hard, and I know it is my own fault, but…_ ”

“ _You miss him._ ” It wasn’t a question.

Steve smiled minimally and lowered his head, “ _Every day._ ”

Tony paused the footage and shoved his face against his hands. How that idiot _dares_? Tony was so damn sure he never fucking cared during those years, and now he finds out he did? And that he _missed_ Tony? What the _fuck._

 _Play_ , and Bruce lightly chuckled, “ _No wonder you look like crap, I mean, I don’t think I have ever seen you with a beard?_ ”

“ _Yeah, well, like I said, I stopped caring. Was a good way to keep myself under the radar too._ ”

“ _What about the beat up uniform?_ ”

“ _What about it?_ ”

“ _It’s kinda ruined, and if you wanted to keep anonymous_ —”

Steve sharply shook his head, “ _It’s the last thing I have left of him, Bruce,_ ” Steve answered as he looked forward, elbows resting on his knees while his fingers intertwined in front of his chin. Bruce stared at him, seeming speechless, while Tony gawked at the screen.

What the _fuck_?!

“ _Wow,_ ” Bruce seemed to finally find his voice, “ _losing Tony sure did a number on you huh?_ ”

“ _Bucky may be my best friend, and my brother in a way, but Tony…_ ” the Captain pressed his lips together, slowly turning his head towards Bruce with a haunted look in his bright blue eyes that had Tony’s throat burning, “ _Tony was my everything else._ ”

The recording came to an abrupt stop, causing Tony to wordlessly blink at the black screen ahead of him, now reflecting his shocked and devastated expression. He ran a trembling hand across his face, wiping away the tear streaks currently adorning his cheeks and trying his best to ease his thundering heart. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” he choked out, “where’s the rest?”

“ _Unfortunately it has been corrupted, boss. The bombing which destroyed the_ _previous_ _facility also destroyed mostly all the files. I managed to recover most since they had been stored in my database, but there are some parts missing._ ”

Tony cursed, knowing Bruce would have definitely questioned Steve on whatever he meant with calling Tony his ‘everything else’, but now he would never know since a certain titanic raisin had blew up the compound and everything inside it, so he grit his teeth and ran a nervous hand through his face.

 _Steve had missed him_. Steve had waited anxiously for his calls, even if they might mean Tony cursing Steve’s absolute everything. Steve had kept his Captain America uniform regardless of how ruined it was, because it was a memento from Tony. A memento he remembers spending _hours_ planning and even sewing by hand, always concerned Steve would be protected during missions. Steve had yearned to hear his voice and see him, even after he lost his mind when he figured out about what Barnes had done, even after he had demanded for Steve to leave the shield behind.

Tony then remembers when he returned the shield to Steve; the expression of pure glee but also uncertainty that washed over his face. “ _Tony, I don’t know…_ ” He had said, regardless of his clear desire to pick up the vibranium disk, and Tony had thought he was just being all righteous ‘Captain America-y’ about it, not that he was uncertain because he feeling unworthy due _hurting Tony._

He exhaled a shaky breath, immediately making his mind and getting to his feet, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., is Danvers awake?”

“ _Captain Danvers has just returned to her quarters after one of her rehabilitation sessions, boss. She seems available.”_

“Great. Be a dear and deliver her a message for me.” He commanded as he headed to his workshop’s exit, anxiety tugging at his every nerve.

He needed a third opinion on this.

* * *

****PART II** **

“Alright, we just recently became friends, so you’ll have to explain exactly what you meant with ‘ _I looked at recordings of Steve and he was hot but also crushed me with feelings, help?’_ ”

Tony snorted as he closed the door of Carol’s room and turned to her, who was seated on the bed and leaning against the cushioned headboard with her right arm in a sling; one of her eyebrows quirked up as she stared at Tony in both amusement and confusion. He sighed.

“I needed to summarize it somehow?” He feebly suggested, plopping down the nearest comforter, “I really need your help with this.”

“Yeah, you made that pretty clear,” she rolled her eyes, not unkindly, and smirked at him, “spill, tin can.”

And spill he did. He told Carol everything, from his idea to watch some footage in order to end his boredom to the discovery of Steve’s ‘hot look’ and all those absurdly nonsensical things he kept telling Bruce about how he missed Tony and how Tony was important to him. Carol just listened with full attention, her expression shifting from surprised to intrigued depending on what Tony relayed, and once he was completely done, Carol had this amused twinkle in her eyes that both unnerved and annoyed Tony.

“What?” He bit out petulantly, which only caused Carol to chuckle to herself.

“Natasha told me that you two can be painfully oblivious, but I didn’t think it was _this_ bad?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Thought you were supposed to be the genius,” She teased with a grin, earning a pointed glare from Tony that caused her to laugh, “Fine, fine, it’s just… Honestly, Stark? Rogers is so stupidly obvious that is painful to watch.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Alright, so let me try to be more specific,” she pinned Tony with a serious look, which had him perking up and promptly focusing on her, “When I arrived on earth for the first time due Fury’s distress call, Rogers was sporting this ‘hot’ look you are so over the moon about, and quite frankly? He looked like _shit_. However, that wasn’t the most memorable thing about him, but yes that fact that yeah, _everyone_ was in low spirits, but Rogers? He never stopped to grieve like everyone else. He seemed hell bent on finding you, or at least trying to figure out if you were gone or not. I lost count of how many times he begged me to search for you, and when I returned empty handed, insisted I returned back there to try a little more, to go a little farther. I told him _countless_ times that I was doing what I could, and that the universe is an endless place so the probability of me finding you without at least a little hint would be practically nonexistent, and every single time we argued about it — because the damn stubborn-headed ass wouldn’t let up for a single moment.”

Tony felt a wave of warmth engulf him as he lowered his head and smiled faintly, cheeks tinged red at the thought Steve had been so adamant about finding him while he drifted in space, “Sounds like Steve…”

Carol rolled her eyes, “Yeah, Stark, your damn golden retriever was a royal pain in the ass until we finally caught a whiff of that message of yours and I managed to go collect you,” she paused and quirked a brow at him, “only for you to arrive and yell at him until he looked like a kicked puppy.”

Tony winced, “We kind of had a lot of baggage.”

“I bet you did, judging by what you’ve told me about your fight in 2016 — or should I address it as ‘divorce’?” She smirked, “Who got custody of the kids again?”

“Shut up, space-brains.” Tony huffed angrily, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking away as his entire face acquired the same red hue of his cheeks at the prospect of his fight with Steve being seen as a ‘divorce’.

“No, I’m being serious, mainly since now you come to me saying the guy was in that pitiful state because of a lack of _you_ in his life, and that he literally described you as his ‘everything else’, which doesn’t seem to involve friendship _or_ brotherhood?” Carol released a pained sigh while resting back against the bed’s headboard, “Captain Hard-head is so into you that makes me want to barf rainbows and hit both your heads together until they become one.”

Tony, too dazed by the prospect of Steve being in love with him to care about Carol’s threat of bodily harm, shifted uncomfortably on the chair while worrying at his bottom lip, “You really think so?”

Carol stared at him in disbelief, “Are you being serious right now? Because I’ll flung you out of that window if you are, broken arm or not.”

Tony gasped in fake outrage, “I’m literally paying for your recovery, you heathen!”

“Shut it, I absolutely _had it_ with you two morons being slower than a turtle and a snail during a race, so tell me, what do you plan to do?”

Tony frowned, “Uh… I don’t know. What if you are wrong?”

Carol groaned, “For crying out loud— Stark, he addressed you as his ‘everything else’, grew a damn hobo beard—”

“A hot hobo beard.” Tony corrected, but Carol ignored him.

“—because life without you was meaningless, _and_ kept a beat up uniform because it was ‘ _the last thing he had of you_ ’, so I’ll repeat, and you better answer me this time: What. Do. You. Plan. To. Do?”

Tony stared at her serious expression and considered his options, worrying his bottom lip as he thought about the possible consequences for any step he decided to take.

Until he thought, _What he hell? I’m Tony Stark, I don’t_ _over-think_ _, I_ _just_ _do it._

“First, I’ll make him grow that beard back, because I need to see it in person.”

Carol snorted, “Seriously? That is your priority?”

Tony only nodded, “Then, I’ll try to talk to him, and we’ll see how it goes from there.”

“Shouldn’t you change the order of your _overly simple_ plan a little bit?” Carol questioned with a raised brow and an amused smile.

“Nope. Knowing myself, I’ll back down in the last minute if I try to talk things out right now, but maybe a little visual incentive will help to strengthen my resolve.” He finished wiggling his brows comically and causing Carol to burst out laughing and shake her head fondly.

“You are something else, Stark.”

Tony smiled warmly at her, “I love you too, stardust.”

* * *

****PART III** **

_****2 MONTHS LATER** ** _

Tony kept looking through the window of the compound while restlessly bouncing his leg in place, continuously checking his wristwatch to consult the time. They should arrive at any minute, but every minute of wait felt tortuous as the seconds ticked.

Maybe he had gone a bit overkill on his plan to get Steve’s beard back, but with Tony Stark it was either go big or go home, so he didn’t hold back any punches when he decided to tell Steve about the undercover mission he had requested Coulson to find a week later after his chat with Carol.

The mission was in Europe, where Steve, Wanda and Natasha would play the undercover part as a distraction while Sam and Bucky sought out important intel S.H.I.E.L.D. needed recovered. Tony had been very specific about what looks they should acquire during their time in the United Kingdom, and perhaps he slipped to Steve that a full beard would be a great idea since nobody would expect Captain America to not look perfectly shaven. Steve had already complained how often he had to shave or cut his hair, since the serum affected that growth rate as well, so it was a perfect disguise that naturally would appear in no time; therefore, during those two months, Steve would let it grow — no razors allowed.

Sam had raised a brow once he finished his reasoning, and Bucky shot him a shit eating grin as he pointed out, “ _Well, if that ain’t suspiciously specific?_ ”

Steve, who hadn’t been suspecting a thing, looked at Tony in askance, somehow missing the way Tony’s face burned crimson as he hissed, “ _Shut your trap, Barnes._ ”

Bucky only laughed harder.

Thankfully, Steve had decided to ignore his friend’s nonsensical teasing and looked at Tony with a smile, “ _Well, that won’t be too hard. Will be nice not needing to shave every other day day for a change.”_ and Tony had only smirked in response, satisfied that all was going according to plan.

Then, as they left the room to go prepare for the trip, Natasha gently pulled him down on her way out of the room to whisper in his ear, “ _Don’t worry_ _._ _I’ll be sure_ _to make him_ _look_ ** _ **ravishing**_** _for you._ ”

Tony had sputtered and sent a scandalized look towards the assassin, who just chuckled and fondly patted his cheek before waltzing out of the room after the others. Tony had wordlessly stared at her retreating back, until he chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Of course Nat would see right through him. Carol and her made one hell of a duo when it came to seeing right through Tony’s bullshit. It was impressive.

A few hours later after that, the team had left to their mission, and Tony remained behind to help them from afar — which he did, greatly, but refused to accept any video calls from Steve and spoil the surprise. Natasha often teased him about how much of a kicked puppy Steve looked when Tony dismissed his video calls, and Tony always did his best to play the fool and pretend he had no idea what she was talking about. Judging by her knowing smiles, she knew he knew, and he loved her for that.

Not that he would ever admit it, though.

Now, two months later and as the mission came to a wrap once Barnes and Wilson had managed to collect the needed intel and, as a bonus, they brought an end to a criminal faction which happened to be terrorizing the small city Steve, Nat and Wanda had chosen to act undercover. When Nat told him, Tony couldn’t help but laugh. Only their luck to send them to a place where they would finish two missions instead of one. It was almost too absurd, but also satisfying — after all, they had saved the double amount of lives Tony had expected them to, and all because he wanted Steve to grow a beard.

Thing is… _two months_ had passed, and Tony wasn't just missing the captain like hell, but he was also terrified of what awaited him whenever his team landed back in American soil.

Tony had told them to only disassemble their ‘characters’ once they arrived home, using the excuse that they should leave the country as soon as possible to avoid any attention from the European authorities, because even if the new accords had been revoked in an act of faith before their efforts and sacrifices to save the universe against Thanos, it was better not to push their luck.

Not that Tony would be against Steve a second time. If the world ever decided to demand them to sign themselves into a leash again, then this time he’d be right by Steve’s side, proudly snarling at them to back the fuck off.

But that fact meant that Tony was about to see how Steve had allowed himself to look through these months, and now that he stopped to think about it, he had no idea if he was ready for it — or would have any self-control, for that matter.

He didn’t know _why_ Steve’s change of look had shaken him so much, but he just knew it was surprisingly thrilling. Maybe it was the fact that he had grown used to see the man always looking perfect and not having a single strand of hair out of place, and that it was absurdly exciting to see a different side of him — a more rogue, feral side in a way.

It was then that realization hit Tony like a rocket, and he almost slammed his palm against his face for not having noticed this earlier.

Of _course_ he had been absurdly attracted to a rogue looking Steve. After all, such Steve was the absolute _opposite_ of the picture of perfection Howard used to go on and on about. Captain America was righteous, obedient and proper in every way, but Steve had already proven himself to be a handful, and a look where he didn’t seem as impeccable as he used to in his day-by-day was like the metaphorical nail on the coffin that Steve Rogers — super strength and famous moniker aside — was just a man. He was not a deity that was far from reach, and whom Tony would never be deserving of. He wasn’t perfect, and he made mistakes, _like Tony did._

In other words… it was the first time in his life Tony didn’t feel less than the person he was in love with, and that realization was the most overwhelming thing his gifted brain could ever have understood.

 _Steve._ He thought, almost breathlessly, _I need to see Steve. Now._

“ _Boss._ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice sounded above his head, almost like she had read his thoughts, causing him to jerk his head up in both anxiety and hope.

“Yes?”

“ _Captain Rogers and the rest of the team have just landed in the premises._ ”

Tony exhaled shakily, “Thank you, baby girl.” and practically jumped out of the couch, not bothering to even think as he stormed through the compound’s empty corridors that echoed his hurried steps and loud panting. His heart felt like bursting through his ribcage, and in his mind, he chanted like a prayer. _Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve._

In less than two minutes, he was running through the glass doors that gave him access to the hangar, which had been already open to allow him passage — no doubt, F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s doing —, just in time to watch the Quinjet’s back door lowering down and his teammates to saunter out of it.

First were Wilson and Barnes, who remained the same except for Barnes who had miraculously cut down that wavey mane of his. They were engaged in a lighthearted conversation as they walked down the platform, soon to be followed by Wanda and Natasha, who were sporting perfectly sandy-blond wigs that helped on their disguise of looking like the wife and daughter of Big, Blond and Beautiful. They seemed to be laughing and talking about something Tony didn’t bother trying to decipher, since he was too busy trying to look past them to try and see—

He froze in place, and just like that, his world seemed to slow down.

Steve— God, _Steve._ Somehow the man managed to look _even more_ attractive than he had in the footage, with his full beard perfectly trimmed and hair even longer since it looked before, seemingly tied up in a loose bun as some loose strands framed his handsome face.

He spotted Tony, and the dazzling smile that appeared on his lips as he beamed almost caused Tony’s knees to fail him. _Shit, get it together, Stark!_

In his defense, _nobody_ should look that good sporting something as common as beard and long hair, or even a damn _flannel_! It was always amusing — and even cute — to Tony how Steve often dressed as an old man who just bought clothes from the local thrift shop, but now, as Steve stretched himself while walking down the platform and his rippling muscles marked and _for the love of God_ almost ripped through the fabric of the damn flannel, Tony felt his mouth watering and being unable to criticize Steve’s questionable fashion sense.

He looked like the sexiest version of a lumberjack that could ever come to exist, and Tony is pretty sure that if Steve had looked like _that_ while tearing that log in half back in 2015, he would have done way more than just stare and lick his lips.

“You’re welcome.” Natasha’s teasing tone dragged his mind out of the gutter as she and Wanda stood before him. _Fuck_ , he hadn’t even seen Barnes and Wilson pass by. “Told you I’d make him look ravishing.” She said with a proud smile, while Wanda chuckled against her hand.

“You— He— How—” Tony fumbled with words, suddenly feeling wildly parched as his eyes went back to Steve, who was calmly walking in their direction, “Oh no.”

“I have my secrets, and I assure you, that beard is as soft as it looks, I made sure of that.” She gently patted his arm, “Get ready though, he’s like a big puppy who missed his owner. Wouldn’t stop asking me about you during the entire mission, it was adorable.”

Tony felt his entire face go warm, “He did?”

Natasha smirked, “Honestly,” then walked by him, not before smacking his ass and causing him to yelp, “Go get him, tiger.”

Tony massaged his rear and glared at Natasha’s retreating form as she walked away with a giggling Wanda. _I don’t know if I thank or curse her._ He mused to himself, turning back around towards Steve.

… Who was standing right before him. Tony dry-swallowed. _Shit shit shit._

“Hey, Tony,” Steve greeted softly, warmth radiating from him like he was Tony’s own personal sun, “been awhile. How have you been?”

Tony at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. It was hard to think when it felt like every cell of his body had been set aflame by Steve’s sudden proximity, and the fond way Steve was looking at him certainly didn’t help either, making it easy for Tony to lose himself into their depths and feel like he was drowning in that gaze. Floating. Flying. _Soaring._ Tender blues that held him captive, tender blues that looked at him like he meant something.

Like he meant… _everything else_.

Tony gasped softly. _Oh no._

“Tony?” He heard Steve ask, his soft expression morphing into one of concern as he stepped closer, “Are you alright?”

A sharp inhale was what slipped out of his mouth next. _Oh no, oh god._ “We need to talk.”

Steve stepped even closer, eyes becoming serious. Focused. “What happened? Was there an attack while we were out? Are you okay?”

 _Yeah, an attack to my peace of mind._ “No, just… come with me.” He demanded briskly, taking a hold of Steve’s bare forearm — he had folded the damn sleeves up to his elbows, the heathen — and dragging him along.

Steve, albeit clearly confused, didn’t question him any further and simply went willingly with Tony, who was trying really hard to ignore the way warmth flooded inside him as soon as his skin came in contact with Steve’s. It was absurd how much the damn captain affected him; it was absurd and unfair. _Completely unfair._

Soon enough, Tony reached his goal: the room he had been using for himself. He quickly opened the door and pulled Steve inside, making haste to close it behind him, chest moving erratically as he stuck himself to the door and stared at Steve, who was standing in the middle of the room with an arched brow and crossed arms.

 _Christ,_ the way his biceps were marking and stretching the shirt. The poor thing looked about to rip apart at any second.

“Tony, what—” Steve began, but Tony immediately interrupted him. He had to, before he ran out of courage and did something stupid.

“Did you mean it?”

The question caught Steve off guard, as he blinked in confusion, “What?”

“What you said about me being ‘earth’s greatest defender’,” Tony choked out, watching as Steve’s eyes widened in apparent realization, “Did you really think that high of me, even after everything that had happened between us?”

Steve uncrossed his arms looking like a deer caught in the headlights, “How did you...?”

“Please, just answer.” Tony pressed on, feeling anxious as his courage started to fade away.

Steve stared away for a solid second before giving out a resigned sigh, “Of course I did. I still do, in fact. After all, who figured out how to navigate through time travel in only one night and basically saved the universe?” He asked softly, a charming smile sprouting on his lips and causing Tony’s heart to acquire an even faster pace as the man stepped forward and towards him, “You are amazing, Tony, so yeah… I have no doubt you are the best of us.”

Tony felt his feet moving and he walked towards Steve until they met halfway, his eyes dripping uncertainty as he asked, “How come? I thought I was the guy who didn’t have value of a handful of other men you’ve met?” He boldly questioned regardless of his stuttering heart, not missing how Steve’s eyes sparkled with guilt, “How come I have more worth than the almighty Captain America, Steve?”

The man in question chuckled, the soft and smooth sound warming Tony from head to toe, “There’s nothing great about a man who lies and cowers from his mistakes, and besides,” Steve stepped even closer, shortening the already short space between them, “I think you already proved countless times that I was wrong that day, haven’t you?”

Tony stared up at him in surprise , “Have I?”

Steve nodded, “Do you really think I didn’t know what you planned to do with that gauntlet?” He questions softly, causing Tony to gasp in surprise. Steve nods again, “It was me who sent Danvers after you and Thanos.”

Tony couldn’t help but to gawk at him, “You knew?”

“I’ve known you long enough to understand how your mind works, and I also know you see yourself as expendable when others are at risk,” Steve explained as a guilty smile appeared on his lips, “And I made the mistake of not listening to you before; about the ‘suit of armor around the world’, or even trying to figure out the accords together. I made the mistake of keeping things from you that I had no right to, only because I was afraid, and look where these foolish mistakes got us.” Steve’s expression became forlorn, sorrowful, and Tony felt his heart clench inside his chest. “I wasn’t there when you needed me, we weren’t together as I promised we’d be, and if you had used those damn stones to save us at the cost of your life, I don’t—” his tone wavered, and he inhaled sharply, “If you had died that day, I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself,” he finally confessed, closing his eyes in what felt like surrender, “You have no idea how empty life feels without you in it.”

Tony felt his eyes water, and before he knew, he was reaching for Steve’s face and gently stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs, as his remaining digits took delight in touching the truly soft beard beneath them. The touch seemed to surprise Steve, judging by the way his eyes snapped open in alarm and the amazed look he directed towards Tony.

“I’ve seen it,” Tony whisper confessed, “Your talk with Bruce… I— I was bored, and Fri said she had a few videos from a few years ago she thought I should check. At first I thought it was nothing much, but then I watched when you arrived at the compound after rescuing Vision, and your talk with Bruce,” he bit his bottom lip, feeling his face warm up as he grew flustered to keep going, “Is it true… that you stopped caring about how you looked?”

Steve regarded him for a moment, gaze warm and thoughtful in a way that made metaphorical butterflies to sprout inside Tony’s stomach, then nodded between his hands, “I didn’t see why I should bother taking care of my appearance when I hated what I saw in the mirror,” he explained, bringing one of his large hands to eclipse one of Tony’s that rested against his face, nuzzling against it and closing his eyes, seeming to bask in the warmth of their joined touches and causing Tony’s already watery gaze to blur even further, “I hated to look at the mirror and see the man who had lied to you, who had the courage to betray you and who was able to leave you behind in that cold place after hurting you,” Steve opened his eyes, and Tony felt his breath stop once he noticed Steve’s beautiful blue eyes sparkle due unshed tears, “I hated him, and I wanted him gone, so I stopped caring.”

With his throat burning, Tony did his best to try and blink away the tears pooling by the corners of his eyes, but it was proving itself to be a difficult task. To think their separation had caused so much pain to Steve when Tony spent all those years being angry and sure that Steve had never cared about him, sure that his name probably didn’t even cross Steve’s mind. _God_ , he had gotten it all wrong. Their fight had affected Steve as bad as it had affected him, and Tony had no idea know how to process that.

So, he decided to do what he did best: deflect.

“When I arrived from space all of this was gone, though,” he pointed out with a small smile as he gently tugged at the dark blond strands adorning Steve’s sharp jaw, “Did you shave just for me, Mr. Rogers?” He teased, which earned him a weak smile from Steve.

“Of course. You were coming home, so I had a reason to care again.”

That was too big of a blow on his self-control, and a single tear rolled down Tony’s cheek, “I yelled at you.”

Steve reached for his face and gently wiped it away, “I deserved.”

Tony choked up, “I sent you away.”

Steve stepped closer and Tony felt strong arms snaking around his waist, pulling him against Steve’s broad chest and keeping Tony’s eyes captive of his own, “As you should have. I broke your trust, I tore the team apart, I tore _us_ apart,” he nuzzled Tony’s palm again, seeming to seek absolvation from his sins through Tony’s touch, “I didn’t deserve any forgiveness, but I was so happy you were safe. That you weren’t gone, too.”

Tony released a watery laugh, “Carol said you almost made her go insane looking for me.”

“I’d have scoured the entire galaxy to look for you if I had to,” Steve fervently vowed; the sheer determination sparkling inside his cerulean eyes causing every single cell inside Tony’s body to tremble, “And I’d only stop once I found you.”

“What if you died…?” Tony asked, voice trembling, because _oh_ just the _thought_ of it was enough to make his soul despair.

A breathtaking smile appeared on Steve’s beautiful lips, “I’d never fail you like that,” he reached for Tony’s face once more, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb and causing Tony to close his eyes in ecstasy as another tear fell, “not again.”

Tony wanted to scream at the absurdity of it all, but he couldn’t do anything but melt into the embrace and enjoy the feeling of finally having Steve’s body against his, pouring warmth and power, but also holding him as if he was something delicate, worth of gentleness and protection. He held Tony like he cared.

Like he _loved_.

There was no turning back now. Tony gathered what was left of his strength and opened his eyes, finding Steve looking at him with so much adoration that his already weak knees almost buckled. He swallowed a sob that almost crawled out of his throat, and after inhaling deeply, forced himself to ask, “When you said… when you told Bruce I was your ‘everything else’, Steve,” he released Steve’s face to take hold of the flannel, seeking more to hold, to anchor himself, “Steve, what did you _mean_?”

From this close, Tony could never miss how Steve’s cheeks acquired a lovely crimson hue, or the pink tint that colored the tips of his ears, causing the engineer’s heart to swell with affection and emotion and how adorable the sight was, “You heard that too?” Steve asked feebly, which caused Tony to chuckle.

“Just barely. The rest of the footage was corrupted,” he explained, tugging again at Steve’s beard and causing him to release a soft huff. _Cute._ “What did you mean by that, big guy?”

Steve gave him a shy smile, cheeks still as rosy as before as he confessed, “Well… I had a lot of time to think about what is important to me, and what I treasure. Bucky is definitely part of that, but…” He trailed off, taking a bite of his lower lip as uncertainty swam in the oceans of his eyes, “Leaving you— _losing_ you, I…” He shook his head softly, seeming distraught, “I’m pretty sure I’ll lose it if it happens again, so I came to a conclusion.” He focused on Tony, “Bucky is family, and he will always be, just like the team, but _you_? I didn’t know if you meant everything to me, and if I was capable of giving you what you needed. I questioned myself, I wondered, I tried to pretend, but when we fell apart... I only felt that kind of emptiness and visceral pain once in my life, Tony, and it was when I woke up seventy years later and realized I had lost everything.” Tony’s eyes widened, tears rolling unchecked down his cheeks as he stared at the man before him in awe and bewilderment. Steve smiled, shedding a lone tear of his own, “I only have this, _them_ , because of you. Because you steered me through this strange new world I was thrust into, and you helped me understand I could belong somewhere else that wasn’t my past. You gave me a reason to keep going again, and then I lost you, I _hurt_ you,” another tear rolled down his cheek, while Tony was openly crying now, “ _You_ mean _everything_ to me. And I’m sorry,” Steve choked up, gluing their foreheads together, “I’m sorry… _so_ sorry, that I let you down.”

Tony released a watery, disbelieving chuckle, “You idiot,” he softly hit Steve’s chest, prompting Steve to pull him closer and hug him tight against his chest, causing Tony to sob at the crook of his neck, “you damn _fool_. What took you so long— God I hate you so much right now, _so damn much_.”

“I know sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Steve apologized again, voice as shaky and tear filled as before, arms tight and warm around Tony, keeping him safe. _Keeping him_ _warm_.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard from the man he was currently crumbling within his embrace, and who was crumbling just the same as he held him. Tony had been so sure, _so damn sure_ , and yet… he had been a complete and utter wrong of a fool.

Maybe Natasha and Carol were right. They truly were absolute idiots.

“I cannot believe this,” Tony sniffled, backing away slightly and gazing up at Steve’s tear stained cheeks, which actually helped him not feel ashamed of his own. “You are such a huge fucking idiot. _Dammit_ , Rogers.”

Steve chuckled, watery and rough, but just as beautiful, “I have to confess, I expected less insults whenever I confessed.”

“Well, you are!” Tony argued petulantly, “Because if you had said all that before and maybe kept _this_ ,” he tugged at Steve’s beard again, “then I’d have had the courage to do something I’ve been wanting for a long time!”

“Yeah?” Steve asked with an infuriating knowing smile as he brought Tony’s hands to his lips in order to kiss his knuckles, “S’that so, sweetheart?”

Tony shivered, the sparks from that simple touch of Steve’s lips causing his entire body to react, “Yeah.” He agreed, breathlessly, mindful of the way Steve’s other hand was tight against his hip.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re on the same page, then,” Steve licked at his lower lip, and Tony felt his heart momentarily stop, “because I am done waiting.”

And before Tony could even try to formulate an answer for that, Steve had closed the distance between them as he surged forward to capture Tony’s lips with his own.

Tony gasped against Steve’s mouth, feeling his entire body lit up like a furnace that grew wilder at every touch. It took him a brief second to understand what was going on, but when he did, he didn’t hesitate to respond in kind, opening his mouth to give Steve’s tongue free access, which the man enthusiastically took advantage of, practically devouring Tony’s mouth and ripping little gasps and huffs from the engineer as his mouth was plundered by the seemingly starving soldier.

The kiss was intense and messy; a mix of despair and visceral _want_ that had been suppressed for an entire decade. Their tongues moved together in a sensual dance that neither seemed able to have enough, and soon they were fighting for dominance, angling their heads for better positions as they kissed and moved and felt and _touched._

Tony moaned when Steve’s large and warmhands found the skin beneath his shirt, grabbing roughly at his waist and causing him to gasp into the kiss. The heated touch seemed to be too much for him to handle, and his knees failed him for good, but Steve’s firm grip was there to bring Tony up enough so he could lock his legs around the supersoldier’s narrow waist and be kept aloft as if he didn’t weigh more than a plume.

“Fuck,” he groaned against Steve’s mouth, who hummed hungrily in response, “you’re so hot.”

Steve chuckled but didn’t really respond, too busy continuing his plundering inside Tony’s mouth. Tony who was already growing steadily overwhelmed by their heated exchange and couldn’t help but to moan quite loudly when Steve’s hands landed on his ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

“You sound heavenly, love,” Steve practically purred against the column of his throat, which he was currently kissing, “So good, so beautiful.”

“Steve,” Tony whispered, loving the sensation of that soft beard brushing against his skin, “Fuck. I’m never letting you shave again.”

Steve chuckled, low and dark, which sent shivers down Tony’s spine. There was movement, and the next thing he knew, they were crashing on top of the bed with Steve on top, grinning deviously at him, “Was that your motivation for picking that undercover mission? You just wanted me to look like a caveman?”

Tony mirrored Steve’s devious smirk, “Whoops?”

“Honestly,” Steve laughed in amusement, resuming his assault against the skin of Tony’s neck and whispering against it, “you could have just asked, darling. I’d do anything for you.”

Tony felt a pleasant shiver course through his body before yet another term of endearment, “Ah, well,” he sighed contentedly while trying to unfasten Steve’s flannel with shaky hands, “I wanted to be surprised.”

“Hm,” Steve hummed thoughtfully, kissing up Tony’s neck until he was nipping at his earlobe, “were you?”

“Definitely,” Tony agreed as he finally managed to open the pesky piece of fabric to run a hand over Steve’s sculpted abs and torso. He backed away slightly, and Tony couldn’t help but smile softly as their gazes met, “You always pack the best surprises, Cap.”

Steve closed his eyes and leaned into Tony’s touch, seeming peaceful, content, “I’m glad to hear that.”

Tony couldn’t help himself, and ended up pulling him for another round of breathtaking kissing, which turned out frantic and overly enthusiastic since in less than a few seconds. Their hands were everywhere — _needing_ to find skin, touch starved as they were for each other due years of wait and patience. The feelings were so overwhelming that Tony was a panting mess in a matter of seconds, his mind a complete disarray of desire and anticipation — scrambled everywhere like the stars that seemed to shine underneath his trembling eyelids. Steve’s touches were hungry, demanding, borderline _possessive_ , and Tony simply couldn’t believe he was the one at the end of the soldier’s intense desire.

Then he felt it — Steve’s _impressive_ arousal pressing hardagainst his thigh, big and overpowering, causing Tony to moan in both surprise and elation, “Steve…”

“Let me make love to you, please,” he begged breathlessly, thrusting lightly against Tony’s thigh and sending an electric spark towards his own erection, which made him whimper in delight, “I’ve been wanting you for so, _so_ long, sweetheart.”

“And I, you,” Tony rasped, his entire body trembling in desire under Steve’s gentle ministrations, “For far too long. You don’t need to ask me permission.”

“Of course I do,” Steve whispered, capturing Tony’s kiss-swollen lips in another gentle yet searing kiss and then saying, “I’m not making any decision until I know the both of us agree to it,” he looked at Tony with so much determination that Tony felt himself gasp, “ _Never_ again.”

His heart swelled with emotion. _God, what even is this man?_ “I already forgave you, big guy.”

“But I haven’t,” Steve argued softly, caressing Tony’s face in such a tender way that Tony felt like he was about to melt into the mattress, “And I’ll never stop trying to make it up to you. You deserve that much.”

Tony stared at Steve in a complete loss of words. Some days he had wondered if Steve truly was the perfect man everyone idolized and he absolutely _hated_ when he was younger. He wondered and wondered, and most nights he wished Steve would just show who he truly was beneath the winged mask and the spandex. Of course that when that happened, Tony’s entire world had turned upside down with hurt, betrayal and heartbreak, but now, as he laid there being the target of those deep blue eyes that looked at him with so much honesty, and I dare say, _love_ , Tony found the last proof of what he had come to understand earlier about why he had fallen for Steve in the first place.

Captain America was a deity, flawless and larger than life. A myth, unreachable, untouchable.

Now, Steve Rogers? That man was stubborn, loyal, and afraid of his mistakes like everyone else was, and while the truth would probably tarnish Cap’s renowned reputation if it ever came to light, Tony learned an important thing about the man he came to love and cherish.

Steve may not be a perfect man, but he definitely was a _great_ one; and Tony wouldn’t have it any other way if he could help it.

Well, except for the beard. That was a change that was _definitely_ staying, which reminded him...

“Make love to me, soldier,” Tony encouraged, gently rutting against Steve and causing him to grunt, “I’m yours to take. Have been for awhile now.”

Those seemed to be the magical words, since Steve didn’t think twice before pouncing and absolutely _devouring_ Tony’s lips, hungrily swallowing his moans like only a starved man would. It didn’t take long for them to become blissfully naked after that — mostly courtesy of a very desperate Steve, whose impatience ended up causing him to rip off most of Tony’s clothes in his haste to get to feel his body. Tony would have complained, but the display of power and desire had been so absurdly hot that he could do nothing but moan and kiss Steve with the same enthusiasm he would have kissed him back at Clint’s place after Steve ripped that log in half; Steve who was already making him see stars as he worked with his tongue and fingers across Tony’s body.

And the beard — _ah_ , the beard. It both tickled and sent shivers all over him whenever Steve kissed any spot of his body, and when he got to work on pleasuring Tony with that absurdly talented mouth of his, Tony had to bite down at his lips to keep from screaming in pleasure.

Steve took his sweet time pleasuring and worshiping Tony in a way he had never experienced before. He had no idea for how long Steve did it, but by the time Steve was sliding into him in order to connect their bodies as one, Tony could no longer hold back his moans, and he could only mentally pat himself on the back for having made the room walls soundproof.

Steve was not only good at what he was doing — he was _fucking phenomenal_ at it. His movements were balanced between intense and comforting in such a masterful way that had Tony falling apart faster than he would have, but that didn’t deter him from asking for more, to which Steve happily obliged, only changing positions and proceeding to make Tony scream his name into the night every time he made himself home.

Tony wasn’t sure what was it that was making him lose his mind the most: Steve’s absolutely _delicious_ work, or the sweet nothings and praises he kept whispering on Tony’s ear at every stroke.

“ _You are doing wonderful, sweetheart._ ”

“ _You feel so good, God, what a masterpiece. I don’t deserve you._ ”

“ _Let go. I got you. I’m right here_.”

“ _Thank you. Thank you_ ** _ **so much**_** _. Look at you baby, you are_ ** _ **breathtaking**_** _._ ”

All in a low, deep voice, that was honestly pushing Tony over the edge and giving him energy at the same time, which was great, since Tony was already at an age that keeping up with the insane stamina of a super soldier was basically impossible, but Steve was so damn delicious in every aspect that Tony kept pushing through since he just couldn’t have enough.

After the sixth — yes, you’ve read correctly, _sixth_ — round, Tony called quits once his body pretty much stopped responding and he felt blissfully sore all over. Steve in other hand, aside panting heavily, seemed completely fine and ready for more, and the lazy, satisfied smile that stretched his adorably rosy lips made Tony wish he had energy for a seventh last round.

He felt a spasm, and he took that as his body vehemently protesting against the idea. Tony huffed. What wouldn’t he give to be 20 years younger.

“Hey,” Steve called, which caused Tony to turn towards him and see that Steve had rolled to the side, arm bent with his elbow on the bed while his cheek rested against his palm and he sported a warm smile that caused Tony’s heart to leap inside his chest.

He smiled back, “Yeah?”

Steve reached for his face, gently caressing his jaw and asking, “Are you okay?” What made Tony snort in amusement.

“If I’m _okay_? You just gave me the best sex I’ve ever had, and you are seriously asking if I’m okay?” He watched triumphantly as Steve’s face acquired that adorable blush and he chuckled, ducking his head in embarrassment. Tony kissed his palm, “I feel fucking _amazing_. Sore, definitely, but nothing short of amazing.”

Steve raised his head and his expression lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, “Really? That good?”

Tony groaned and shoved a nearby — _destroyed_? Holy _shit_ , and now that he had stopped to notice, did the headboard have a crack in it? — pillow on Steve’s face, feathers flying everywhere as the super soldier laughed, “Stop looking like a damn puppy, you menace. Makes me want to jump your bones again and I’m regrettably short on fuel.”

Steve’s laughter only intensified, muffled by the pillow which he easily removed from his face and flashed a shit eating grin at Tony, “I don’t know. You are pretty spry for an old fella.” Steve tilted his head, “What’s your thing, Pilates?”

Tony gasped in outrage, “You didn’t!” and then proceeded to hit him over and over again with another pillow while Steve roared a full belly laugh, “How do you even remember that?! It’s been over a decade!”

“Photographic memory, babe,” Steve teased, snatching the pillow away and pulling Tony into another kiss, causing the engineer to end up laughing against his lips. They separated, faces inch apart and beaming at each other with laughter flushed cheeks, “Besides, there’s nothing I would forget about you, serum or not.”

Tony scoffed, flicking at Steve’s nose, “What a damn sap, Rogers.”

“Your sap.” Steve smartly pointed out, nuzzling Tony’s face and making him giggle as that soft beard tickled him, “Ah, you sound adorable. Guess this look does have its perks.”

“Shut up,” Tony pushed his face away whilst laughing, causing Steve to chuckle and nuzzle against Tony’s hand and then nibble at it, “Stop it, you grizzly bear.”

They continued laughing and teasing at each other for some time, and eventually, their laughter died out and their eyes locked on each other, causing Tony to smile dumbly at Steve and be unable to look away from his velvet soft expression.

“Hi,” Steve said, breathless and smiling like a lovesick fool.

“Hi.” Tony greeted back, feeling and probably looking just the same.

They held each other’s gazes, and Tony took his time to drink of the sight that was Steve Rogers with flushed cheeks and deliciously sweaty after a long round of intense lovemaking. His long hair had long been released from the bun it had been in, and it was wild hot mess, sticking to his forehead in what Tony decided to be an adorable way. He was gorgeous, so gorgeous and _Tony’s_ ; fact that caused the engineer’s eyes to well up in tears again.

Steve was his. Steve was finally _his_ , and if he ever lost him again, Tony wasn’t sure if he would survive it.

“Hey hey, none of that now,” Steve gently said, seeming to read his mind through his tearful eyes and pulling Tony against his naked chest, nuzzling the side of his face in a comforting way, “I know what your mind is doing, and I’m not going _anywhere_. I lost enough time that was precious to us, and I’m not doing that again.” He kissed the top of Tony’s head and hugged him tighter, which caused Tony to sigh in delight, “Sleep now, and you can be sure I’ll be here in the morning to take care of you, just like I’ll be in the day after that, and on and on and on.”

“Promise?” Tony choked up against Steve’s neck, and the loving embrace grew comfortingly tighter.

“I _swear_ , Tony.” Steve vowed, his voice so firm and certain that Tony found himself believing in it, “I’ll be by your side from now on, in _everything_ you need. Together, yes?”

Tony smiled and snuggled closer, nodding against Steve’s neck. “Together.”

Perhaps things had started rocky between them, and maybe their path together hadn’t been the easiest, but if there was anything Tony was certain about, was that a love that survives through adversity, grows to be the strongest of them all — and he was more than happy he had found it with Steve.

Oh yeah, and Captain America sporting a beard? That was something he never knew he needed — Tony nuzzled up to Steve’s soft beard, causing the man to chuckle —, _until he did._

* * *

_**"POST CREDIT" SCENE** _

Natasha and Carol were at the living room — Natasha sitting on a corner of the couch while Carol laid stretched on it with her head resting on Natasha’s lap, who was gently carding through the captain’s short hair as they watched a movie.

“ _Mrs. Romanoff, Captain Danvers, if I may interrupt?_ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice sounded on the room, earning the duo’s attention.

“If it isn’t our best girl,” Natasha smiled, “what is it?”

“ _You have requested me to update you regarding Boss and Captain Rogers?_ _Therefore, I have a report._ ”

The assassin grinned even wider as Carol sit up with a large smile, her scarred arm already free from the sling, “Did they finally talk things out?”

“ _Indeed they have, which culminated on both engaging into sexual intercourse for the duration of two hours, fifty eight minutes and fifteen seconds. Currently, they are sound asleep.”_

The women stayed silent for a solid minute exchanging impressed looks, until they finally burst out laughing.

“ _Is there anything_ _else_ _I can be of further assistance?_ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked, to which Natasha simply shook her head while laughing.

“No sweetheart, that will be all. Thank you.”

“ _You are welcome, Mrs. Romanoff._ ”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. went out, and Natasha wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes while Carol fanned herself, “Three _hours_? Holy _shit_!” The captain praised, face flushed with how much she was laughing, “I know you said those two had a lot of pent up sexual frustration, but that’s _something else_ , mainly for a guy of Tony’s age.”

“I’m pretty sure the beard gave Tony an incentive to force his stamina to last a little longer.” Natasha chuckled, pulling Carol back down and returning to her task of caressing the blonde’s head, “I’ll be sure to make him thank me for it tomorrow. I worked pretty hard on grooming Mr. Grouchy for these past two months, you know?”

Carol smirked up to her, “Mr. Grouchy?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Oh _yeah_ , Steve is a handful when he’s away from Tony. You had to see how he was during those two years of their separation — absolutely _insufferable_. The amount of times I had to lecture him about his lack of self-preservation.” She sighed in exasperation, which caused Carol to chuckle.

“You take your job as Team Mom way too serious, honey.”

Natasha shrugged, “How can I not? They may be slow idiots, but they are _my_ slow idiots.” She explained with an easy smile, getting into a more comfortable position that allowed Carol to lay in the middle of her legs, “Not to mention you helped Tony as well, _liybimaya._ ”

Carol grinned, “Tony is my friend, and Rogers may be a royal pain in the ass sometimes, but I like him. Besides,” she climbed up to kiss Natasha gently on her lips, “their happiness is your happiness, so there is no way I would just stand by and do nothing seeing how frustrated you were getting at those two butting heads.”

Natasha rubbed their noses together and giggled softly — a sight reserved to Carol only, “You big sap. Are you sure you aren’t related to Steve in any way?”

Carol released an indignant noise, “Me, related to that knucklehead? God _forbid_.”

“Sure, sure,” Natasha humored the other woman and kissed her girlfriend’s pouting lips, “We should tell them about us, though. Keeping secrets in no the greatest idea in this family.”

Carol yawned and nuzzled up to Natasha’s chest, “Sure, we’ll do that whenever your slowpoke leaders decide to do the same about their relationship. For now, I just want to enjoy you since I had to stay two whole months without you because Stark was desperate to satisfy his recently discovered beard kink.” Se grumpily complained, earning an amused chuckle from Natasha and a kiss on the top of her head for her trouble.

“Sorry _dorogaya_ , but you know how families are.”

“Yeah yeah,” Carol huffed, “Now hush, I’m sleepy.”

Natasha smirked and hugged Carol closer, burying her face on her girlfriend’s hair and lovingly whispering, “Aye aye, captain.”

****THE END** **

**Author's Note:**

> *THROWS CAROLNAT AT YOUR FACE BECAUSE I CAN* EHEHEHEHEHEH 
> 
> Don't ask me why, it just happened as I wrote flkamkglamlkgalkmeg also! LIYBIMAYA – DARLING, MY LOVE | DOROGAYA – DARLING, DEAR
> 
> That's it guys! Was it enjoyable? I hope it was~ also, there are two songs that can be detected during Steve's confession. I wonder who will be able to point them out, ehe. I also didn't go overly explicit with the smut because this was more of an emotional fic than a sexy one (although 80% of it is about Tony thirsting about Bearded!Steve lol) so I decided to keep it just barely descriptive and more emotional, although Steve did break a fricken headboard. Damn, son. 
> 
> Ok that's enough rambling emlamglag HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!!! Let me know your thoughts in the comments, and leave a kudo if you liked. It's always a blast to see and enjoy your reactions!
> 
> See ya~


End file.
